This invention relates to a printer and more particularly to a device on the printer for mounting a printing type array such as a printing wheel having a plurality of printing types supported on the outer periphery thereof.
Generally, when a printing wheel having a plurality of printing types supported on and radially extending from the outer periphery thereof is mounted on the rotary shaft of a motor in a printer for rotating the printing wheel, the printing wheel is manually rotated about the rotary shaft until the wheel mounted on the shaft is in a predetermined position, that is, the wheel has to be manually positioned and thus, a rather long time is required by an unskilled worker in positioning the printing wheel.
Therefore, it has been known that the printing wheel may be received in a cassette with the printing wheel in the cassette then being mounted on the rotary shaft. However the cassette type printing wheel has a disadvantage in that the cost of the cassette type printing wheel increases by that for the cassette.